


【农丞】过境

by lily_saii



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_saii/pseuds/lily_saii





	【农丞】过境

>>>

夏日的地铁像是硕大的蒸笼，密封的车窗将蒸笼封得密实，连点缝隙也不泄露，偶尔到站开门，滚滚的热浪扑面涌来，倒叫人宁愿被封在这铁皮车厢里。

范丞丞被人从后面推挤上车时整个脑子都有些发懵。  
他坐地铁的次数不算频繁，少时读书有车子上下接送，到了大一的时候出去玩时倒也坐过几次，只是大学城偏远，乘坐的路线也相对少人，顶多便是需要站一会儿，而今年他暑假考到了驾照，姐姐送了他车子后，出入便几乎是靠开车。  
哪知道今日车子抛锚在半路，路上迟迟打不到的，信号又糟糕到半天都上不了网，范丞丞迫于无奈才往前走了小段路，拐进了地铁。

七点多仍是地铁的高峰期，面前这个站台大抵是某个转乘站，人多得可怕。  
范丞丞慢吞吞地排在队伍里，正考虑要不要干脆推了王琳凯那家伙跑大老远泡吧的邀请回宿舍当一条咸鱼时，地铁到站了。

没等他做好决定，背后一拥而上的人群就将他簇拥在中间推搡着挤进了地铁，未曾遇上过这种场面的范丞丞被一位大姐的胸脯顶着后背的时候整个脑子都是懵的，头皮发麻地想往旁边钻，脸上白了又青青了又红。  
没等他找到自己这个接近一米八五的大个子可以钻的地方，闭合的车厢门就让这沙丁鱼罐头一样的地铁充满了夏日的汗酸和叫人作呕的狐臭，尤其左侧这位大哥，身上那股味道差点叫娇气的范丞丞窒息当场。

他捂着鼻子两只眼都快被熏得泪汪汪，不住地往提示的屏幕张望，盼着地铁赶紧到站，好让他在下一站下车换的士。  
谁知地铁骤然一刹，本就姿势别扭的范丞丞整个人不稳地被旁边人一拐子捅得歪倒，眼见就要砸在另一人身上，一旁却伸出只手将他拽住。

他一米八几的高个儿一点儿也不轻，那人的力气却很足，握着他上臂的手抓得人有些疼，等他站稳后也不松开，反将他往那边拽了拽。  
这人将他往里推了推，大手炽热，身上却带着薄荷和淡淡的肥皂香，当然也夹了点汗水的气息，却意外不叫人讨厌。  
范丞丞这才抬眼看他，瞧见一张看起来跟自己差不多大的脸，隔着镜片对方下垂的眼角极其有特色地弯着，看着十足的好脾气，张口就是软糯的宝岛口音，声音轻快地对他说：“你靠着这里吧。”

他将范丞丞塞进车厢的角落，自己往旁边让了让，肩膀抵着旁边男人的后背，汗水打湿了额前的碎发，望着他时脸上却还挂着笑容。  
范丞丞极其不擅长应付这样陌生人的善意，手足无措地想要将位置让回来，这人却用手撑在他旁边的车壁上，几乎将他困死在这里。

“别动。”对方靠在他耳边说，呼吸很热，比今天外边的热浪还要滚烫许多，落在耳畔烫得人手脚泛软。  
范丞丞怕他又在耳边说话，不敢再动，也就错过了下车的时间。

这一站涌上来更多人。  
范丞丞听见刚进来的女孩交谈间说起前面某个站台出了些意外，地铁停了好一段时间，他们这一趟正好是事故后的第一班车，赶着回家的人拼了命地往上挤。  
他们站立的空间又被挤压，他跟前这人没能维持住撑开的手，被后面的人挤得贴到他跟前。

车厢里难闻的气味又开始乱飘，挤到他们附近的一个矮胖的男人身上的味道让范丞丞忍不住将鼻尖往跟前散发着薄荷气息的年轻身体凑，直到碰上对方洗得干净，胸前却被汗水晕湿的白色T恤，才恍然抬起头，对上这人的眼。  
这人比他还要高一些，没多少，哪怕他弓着背，抬起脸时他们的距离也还是太近了些。

范丞丞别扭地将脸别到一边，侧面汹涌的酸臭又将他逼了回来，泪眼汪汪又厚着脸皮地将鼻子扎进好闻的T恤里。  
这人又靠近了些，让他好不必伸长脑袋。  
他唯有在心中夸赞这人心地善良，耳朵却红了个彻底，恨不得下一秒就从地铁上下去，随便找辆车彻底消失在这人眼前。

这人大抵也是觉得不好意思，缓解尴尬似的问他：“你是到这附近玩吗？”  
范丞丞眼角的余光瞟见他脖子滑落的汗珠和上下滚动的喉结，忙将视线避开，紧盯着他T恤上的卡通印花，磕磕巴巴地回他：“没，没啦，我车子抛锚了，打不到车才来坐地铁。”  
“车子？所以你是下班开车回家？我觉得你看起来还像个学生诶。”

因为要去酒吧玩，范丞丞不像往日那样T恤短裤，而是穿了件敞着领口的宽松衬衫，袖子挽着，衬衫质地轻软，唯一的缺点大概是不够吸汗，好在他不是太易出汗的体质，所以穿着也仍算舒服。  
严格来说他这身衣服实在看不出什么学生气息，出门前黄新淳还给了个“骚”的评价，叫他差点换回自己的T恤短裤。但对方那句“你这样肯定能在酒吧里钓到男人”，又让他气鼓鼓地将衣服穿出了门。

他的性向摇摆不定在宿舍里是公开的秘密，谁都能调侃上几句，他们也不怕自己祸害窝边草，时不时就把泡仔挂在嘴边，一个两个的一点直男样都没有。  
这会儿这身打扮被这人说像学生，范丞丞心里微妙极了，却还是干巴巴地回答：“我大二。”

“好巧哦，我也是诶。”这人笑起来，眼睛弯成细细的弧线，卧蚕鼓鼓的，嘴巴咧开露出整齐的牙齿，灿烂极了。  
范丞丞心脏扑通扑通直跳，莫名其妙地移不开眼。

地铁到站的声音将他惊醒，脑子里下车打的的念头一闪而过，却不知怎的迈不开腿。  
人还在不断地往上挤，跟前这人被推搡着更往他身上靠了些，不知是不是后面有人推了他，这人踉跄了一下，右腿卡进他双腿间。

“你，你过来点。”范丞丞揪着他的袖口，将T恤扯得皱巴巴，话说出口后，才发觉两人之间已经不剩多少距离。  
两人对视了一眼，范丞丞觉得对方鼻梁上的眼镜都要滑到自己脸上，脑子乱糟糟成一片。

这人却又突然出声：“我叫陈立农，你呢？”  
他的声音比刚刚多了些沙哑，范丞丞无端感到脸颊滚烫，咬着下唇内侧的唇肉，含糊地回他：“范丞丞。”  
陈立农也不知道是怎么听清的，在他耳边重复了一句，将他喊得面红耳赤。

他还来不及答应一声，今天状况格外多的地铁便又是一个急刹，叫他全无防备地整个人撞进陈立农的怀里，因着姿势的关系下半身还在这人的腿根处磨了一下，等站稳后他便窘迫地后退，不敢去想这人有没有感觉到他无意的一蹭。  
谁知道领子勾住了陈立农斜背着的背包上唯一的挂饰，他一退倒将整个领子扯得大开，大片细腻白皙的胸膛都被扯露开来，自上而下的角度轻易能看见整片胸膛的情况，以及再往下平坦柔软的小腹。

倒是这人先一步反应过来捂住他的胸口，解开了挂住的衣领，单手要帮他将扣子扣上。  
范丞丞觉得这人好似喘声重了些，掌心比方才还要烫，隔着衣服落在靠近他心口的地方，烫得他好像都没了力气。  
他忍不住抬眼去看。陈立农脸上没了早前的笑容，面部轮廓莫名显出些深邃的冷硬，只在急促地抬眼与他对上时，流露出一丝抱歉的神色叫他吊高的心落了下来。

他这时才看清陈立农的唇形。  
这人的嘴巴小，嘴唇偏薄，不笑时嘴角跟眼睛一样是垂的，不经意间便会流露出一股子兴致缺缺，一旦镜片的光泽半遮住眼，就无端带上股迫人的气势。  
只有看清那对流露温和的眼，才能叫人彻底放松下来。

扣子的孔太小，陈立农单手迟迟扣不上，额头的汗水一滴接一滴地流，眼看急要滑进眼睛，被范丞丞抬手抹了去。  
这人像是被他的动作惊到，就着低头给他扣扣子的姿势抬起脸，呆呆地看着他。  
范丞丞才意识到自己做了什么，潮湿的指尖好像被什么点着了，烧得他整根手指都麻木了，又像是被针扎，山长水远地拉回他的痛觉，于是又疼又辣，叫他说不出话来。

地铁今天第三次急刹，这回趔趄的人变成了陈立农。  
鼻尖和潮湿的嘴唇划过嘴角的时候，范丞丞没能第一时间反应过来，直到看到跟前这人整张脸红透地别开，露出红得几乎要滴血的耳朵，才慢半拍地反应过来发生了什么。  
于是脸红的人又加多了一个，两只行走的番茄没有喘息机会地被人群挤得更紧，青年人不算宽厚的胸膛贴在一起，卡在中间的背包带子贴住了裸露的皮肤，抵得范丞丞不舒服极了。

他忍不住伸手推了推。  
掌心才刚落到陈立农的胸膛，就被这人反手捂住了。  
范丞丞的心跳登时乱了拍子，再去看陈立农，只隔着镜片看见那双眼睛好似变得深了些，那些叫人感到踏实的温和也带了点叫人头脑空白的侵略气息。

这人被身后人挤得往他身上一贴，范丞丞只觉得自己胯骨被半硬的东西抵住，跟着整个人便被这人揽进怀里，好闻的薄荷香和好似变浓重些的男性气息把他从头到脚地包裹起来。  
陈立农贴在他耳边说着：“对不起。”  
他却只察觉到一阵心悸，不是自心口，而是从被抵住的地方一圈圈晕开，他二十年来头一次那么肯定自己确实是个同性恋，不然怎么会不单只没感觉到不适，反而……反而——  
说不出的悸动呢？

<<<

地铁到了下个站台，人群从拥挤的车厢一泄而出。  
陈立农将他松开，也随着人潮要走。

范丞丞不知他是真的本就打算在这一站下车，还是因为羞于生理反应才选择在这一站下车，只知道自己的脑子乱成一片，手脚不听指挥，在这人离开时就下意识地揪住了这人的衣摆。  
陈立农转过头看他，隔着镜片也能看出他眼睛藏着的意外和外露的惊喜，将范丞丞急忙松开手后那句几乎要脱口而出的“对不起”也跟着咽下了肚。

这回错过下车时机的变成了两个人。  
地铁少了三分之二的人群，能供人站的地方空出许多，陈立农没了贴着范丞丞的理由，两人肩并肩地站着。

柔和的女声报着下一个站台的名字，范丞丞听得心不在焉，脑子里早就没有了自己原本要在哪里下车的概念。  
陈立农碰了碰他垂在身侧的指尖，险些害他在地铁上跳起来。

“你在哪里下车？”不知什么时候沙哑了的宝岛腔问。  
范丞丞僵直着手指，脑子胡乱地猜测着陈立农会不会来牵他，回答完全不经大脑。  
“随，随便——”

陈立农噗嗤一下笑出声后，他才懊恼地咬住下唇，垂着眼帘直直地盯着自己的脚尖。  
等手被牵住，他脑袋懵得更厉害，陈立农的声音跟烟似的钻进耳朵里，好半天才绕到了位置。  
这人说：“那我们下一站下。”

他胡乱地点头，又觉不够，匆匆溢出一个带着颤抖的鼻音。

这一站下车的人不多，他们从地铁里挤出来的时候还牵着手，站台空荡荡的，跟前一站海水一样倾泻而出人潮仿若两个极端。

贴合的掌心被手汗浸得黏腻潮湿，两个只知道对方名字的陌生人头脑发热地私奔下了车。  
范丞丞心跳快得压制不住，一边喘着细气一边问：“我，我们现在去哪里？”  
陈立农也没仔细想过，只是舔着唇，盯着他，在空无一人的地铁站凑上来吻他的嘴角。

吻得很轻。  
范丞丞呼吸都快停住了，被磨蹭了两下的嘴唇抖得不成样子，削瘦的肩被对方揽住，陈立农的嘴唇渐渐压了下来，他不由自主地张开嘴，下唇被陌生的牙齿轻咬了两下，跟着舌头钻了进来，猝不及防地，理所当然地在攻占了他的口腔，霸道地扫过上颚让他腿弯都在发软。  
他不知道对方究竟算不算吻技好，在他心里总归是好的。

>>>

他们就近去了一家酒店，不是那种路边挂了个牌子看起来老旧的楼房，而是有些档次的酒店。  
陈立农朝仍有些无所适从的范丞丞笑了笑，从背包里掏出银行卡的时候范丞丞瞧见了他用得已经很久的钱包和里面为数不多的现金。

他们开的房间刷掉了近一千块钱。  
走进电梯时范丞丞一直忍不住看着牵着自己的人宽阔的肩膀，直到他们进房后，他被轻轻抵在了房门上，潮湿的吻落在他脸颊嘴角，他颤抖地将手环上这人的肩膀，被吻得气喘吁吁。

陈立农同他分开后仍抵着他额头，低声问他：“先洗澡好不好？”  
他喘着气，胡乱点头，以为这人会将他放开，但男人的大手捧了过来，盖住他大半张脸，托住他的下颌又吻了过来，这回是连绵不断的啄吻，只用吸气的力道，唾液在唇上干掉之后亲吻时嘴唇变得很黏，他感觉自己的唇瓣不断被对方的亲吻拉扯，又轻又痒，像有人用羽毛搔着心口。

范丞丞觉得自己浑身都在发烫。  
这种感觉有点过于奇妙，不同于女性的浑身柔软，他将手掌贴在近在咫尺的胸膛，掌心下的肌理是强壮的，好像摸到骨骼般的坚硬，在骨肉下的心跳有力地传到身体，而他像是浮在了水面，又像是陷入棉花，整个脑子都是空的，又有细密的甜从四肢百骸不知名的地方不断地往外钻。

衬衫被脱掉的时候他几乎把自己挂在陈立农身上，热水从头顶打下来，他不由自主地闭眼，被男人按住了后颈，他们隔着蒸腾的热气和水流亲吻，不断有温热的水落进唇里，他分不清自己吞咽的到底是水还是来自男人的唾液。  
陈立农的手落在他的后背，带着茧子的掌心磨得他的皮肤发痒，跟流水和沐浴乳一起抹开，越来越腻滑，哪怕酒店的沐浴露带着他不大适应的香精气味，也还是将他的大脑蛊惑得越来越晕眩。

湿了水的裤子坠得他硬起的身体难受，他伸手去解开裤腰的纽扣，陈立农在水帘的缝隙看他，流水落湿了他乌黑的碎发，拿掉眼镜后他整张脸更清晰地暴露出来，眼是柔和又锋利，颧骨有些高，让他整个人的轮廓看起来有些深，鼻子很挺，嘴巴因为刚刚吻过他的缘故而颜色艳丽。  
他被那双眼瞧得手都在抖，裤子湿了后贴的太紧，范丞丞不得不弯腰，脚后跟踩着裤管，脱得跌跌撞撞。

陈立农扶住他，蹲下身帮他，距离太近，呼吸落到他腿根，他的牙根都跟着软了，无力地靠在墙壁，水流进眼里乱眨着睫毛，呼出的喘息都好像带着黏腻的鼻音。  
裤管被撕拉着从腿上剥离，他抬起脚，从黑色的布料中挣脱出来，地有些滑，他摇摇晃晃，又被陈立农扶住了腰。

男人的唇吻住他的下腹，就在耻毛上一些，像是带着火苗，烫得他只能咬着下唇，才能憋住不像个女孩儿那样叫出声。  
水淋得他眼睛越来越疼，他几乎快要睁不开，涩得要掉下眼泪。陈立农已经含住他的身体，大手绕到背后托着他的腿根，抓得有些用力，他腿根几乎被抓得泛麻。

“陈……陈立农——”范丞丞忍不住叫他的名字。  
这人将眼抬起，他怕水淋进那双眼里，忍不住抬手去挡，陈立农还含着他，两颊微微凹陷进去，这画面他未曾想过会发生在现实世界，快感一面让他精神亢奋得想要尖叫，羞耻又一面让他哆哆嗦嗦地想要拒绝。  
他最终除了这个名字之外什么都讲不出来。

等他在陈立农嘴里泄出来，通红着眼睛和鼻子，男人的嘴唇又贴了过来，撬开他的双唇，不容拒绝地将那股腥涩交换在彼此的口腔，他竟没有一点不适，紧攀着这人的肩膀，柔顺地敞开牙关，任由对方的舌头深深地探进来。  
这一吻分开，他们才喘息着互相清理对方的身体。

陈立农的皮肤好烫，范丞丞指尖磨过紧实的小腹，又迟疑地往上，在光滑的胸膛流连。  
男人的手伸到他身后，他忍不住躲了躲，整个人贴在瓷壁上。陈立农询问地看他，他回答得磕磕绊绊：“我，我自己清理。”

范丞丞不敢看他，垂着脑袋，视线盯着脚尖，直到他声音含笑，应了声好，整个人才好像落到地上，轻轻地吐出口气。

他没跟人做过，却也有看过片子，加上宿舍有几个八卦极了的直男，哪怕不想知道也被强制地科普了许多，但真正将手指探进身体，那种钝钝的胀痛感让他对接下来的性事感到畏惧。  
胡乱将自己清理干净，陈立农已经先一步出了浴室，肩上披着酒店的睡袍，露了一截小腿，正抬手擦拭头发。见他出来，男人将他揽了过去，半干的毛巾落到头上，范丞丞被他细致的动作牵动了心绪，忍不住抬眼看，这人便垂下眼朝他笑，鼓鼓的卧蚕叫人心头乱跳。

他们不知什么时候又吻到一起。  
范丞丞被陈立农抱到了腿上，腰间的毛巾完全裹不住他，洗得泛红的腿根被带茧的手抓着，他将双手缠上男人的后颈，呼吸簇拥在一块儿，乱也乱到一块儿。

“我可以吗？”陈立农低喘着问。范丞丞觉得男人头发凌乱脸却十分真诚的模样有些性感，但他有些羞于应答，唯有将唇递过去，环在男人肩上的手收紧，以这样的方式提示。  
陈立农掀开盖在他后臀上的毛巾滑了进去，有一下没一下地揉捏他肉感的臀部。  
范丞丞咬着唇，那种感觉称得上奇怪，往日里包裹得严实的部位被男人触碰，一时也说不上多有快感，却烧得人心慌，好似揉掐的不是他的腰臀，而是掐在他的心口，又撩动了心弦。

他被放到在床上，头发半干半湿，枕下去的时候后脑泛凉。  
陈立农解开他腰间的毛巾，又拆开他们在路上买的润滑剂，甜甜的草莓味随着透明的液体一起流满男人的掌心。

当冰凉的液体和滚烫的手指一起进入身体，范丞丞僵硬地紧绷起身体。他有种不知自己身处何处的茫然感，就像他决然想不到自己会跟个地铁上碰到的陌生人来一场一夜情，哪怕王琳凯和黄新淳一直怂恿着他泡仔。  
大腿被朝两边拉开，陈立农只用一只手在他身体里扩张，另一只撑在他脑袋的旁边，支撑着身体，居高临下地看着他。

范丞丞被看得有些犯怯，眼角鼻尖都红透，随着他指尖在身体里摸索，从肩膀开始耸动着颤抖。  
体内的手指渐渐变成了两根。  
范丞丞觉得有些疼，水光给他的眼睛覆了层明亮潮湿的薄膜，让他的眼睛在灯光下来起来像水晶般剔透，好看极了。

与之相反的是陈立农摘去眼镜后的眼。  
深沉的黑色像望不到底的井。

陈立农在他脖间盖落红色的吻痕，吮得重了，范丞丞低哑地叫出来，他便贴在耳边，低声说对不起，声音沙哑，性感至极。  
他很快摸索到范丞丞身体敞开的关键，却有一下没一下地轻按，叫身下白皙到近乎透光的身体在被扭得起了皱的被单上难耐地磨蹭。

范丞丞模样生得矜贵，眼窝浅，眉目清淡却自有一番贵气。眼型也生得妙，半垂半敛的有种冷淡与慵懒兼具的美感，等瞪圆又似小猫之类的小动物，矛盾又自然。  
陈立农啄吻着他脖子上的两颗痣，沿着锁骨吻到胸前。

他身上有股少年人的柔软和青涩，单薄的胸膛上两颗乳头的颜色有些淡，乳晕圆圆地盘在冷白色的皮肤，有浅浅的起伏线条。  
陈立农将其中一颗含住，耳边听见他敏感的惊喘，夹着自己腰的两条腿胡乱蹬了一下，被他在体内敏感处一按，整个腰都软了下去，绵软无力又好欺。

唇下的乳粒很快就被他吮得充血，红色好像从那硬粒中央开始往外蔓延，渐渐染红了整个胸膛，连另外一边未曾收到照顾的小巧乳头都跟着哆嗦着涨成艳丽的红。  
范丞丞喘声里都夹着颤音，在情欲里无助地喊着他的名字，他喊“陈立农”，慢慢又变成了“立农”，最后双腿攀上他的腰，颤巍巍的声音变得更加难以听清。  
陈立农俯下身，看他冒着水光的眼，最后听清了他说出的话。

他说：“我想要。”

早就涨得发疼发紫的身体裹进薄薄的安全套里。  
陈立农抵在入口，张合的穴口含着他顶部撑得满满的薄膜，有着很难捕捉的细微声响。  
范丞丞很紧张地看着，抓着他撑在自己脸侧的手，随着他慢慢进入，那对眼睛的水色几乎要落下来，嘴角哆嗦着发出小猫似的哼叫。

陈立农猜测着身下人承受的痛楚，心底是饱涨的柔软，促使着他低下头去磨蹭这人的鼻尖。  
范丞丞的鼻子也是软的，就像这人的皮肤软得像有弹性的棉花糖，光滑的肚子，丰满的后臀和细腻的大腿。  
他一寸寸地进入深处，盘曲的嫩肉绞着，快感雀跃着叫嚣着，试图控制着他抛开理智大开大合。但身下人红彤彤的眼角却系住了他最后一丝清明，让他不至于释放出野性，变成食人的怪兽。

范丞丞开始低声哼叫，随着他的抽动，白皙的身体在他身下颠簸扭动。  
声音初时低沉，渐渐被水融化似的软，慢慢又带了哭腔，一会儿催促他“快点儿”，一会儿又抽抽噎噎地喊“疼”，陈立农被他磨得没了脾气，一下一下地顶得很深，他说不出话来，只有泛着水光的眼睛慢慢渗出晶莹的泪珠，在羽睫扇动的时候垂落，没入两鬓。  
陈立农又忍不住慢下来，埋头去亲吻他的眼角，舌尖舔到咸涩的泪时，范丞丞侧头碰了碰他的下巴。

他们对视了一眼，撞击的剧烈让视线仅聚焦了一秒，但双唇却默契地贴吻到一起。  
这个吻格外的剧烈，随着陈立农越来越快的深入浅出，躁动的水声几乎快赶上囊袋拍打臀部的声响。

范丞丞囫哝着发出鼻音，他要喘不过气，双手抵在陈立农的肩上，推拒的动作却没能成功，反倒被又是一个猛插顶得一个痉挛，双手顺势便攀上了男人的肩。  
他在这样汹涌的进攻中又一次射了出来，这比他在浴室里被陈立农咬射出来还要叫大脑空茫，整个人失去力气地滑落回床上，失神地喘着粗气。

陈立农在他绞紧的肠道里快速地抽动了好一会儿，才在一个顶入中发泄出来。  
却也不马上从他身上下来，而是撑在他上方，盯着他因为高潮而艳丽得过分的脸。

范丞丞忍不住回望陈立农。  
他觉得男人这会儿的眼神有点像狼，失了温和的伪装，头狼的野性越发凸显出来。

这有点迷人。  
他迷迷糊糊地想，伸手捧住男人的脸。

于是丢开了安全套，他被翻过面来又一次地进入。  
哭喊着叫疼的时候快感几乎淹没了意识，他闭上眼睛，一边吸着鼻子抽噎一边想，果然不能小看任何男人。

<<<

范丞丞醒来时房间里已经没有人了。  
他被收拾得干净妥帖，裹在酒店白色的被子里，已经洗净烘干的衣服整齐地叠好放在枕边。  
没由来的滞闷让他因为初经情事而感到明显不适的身体越发沉重。

他嘟着嘴扯过自己的衬衫，一张黄色的便签纸从里面跌出来。

ToCC（很抱歉不知道你是哪个cheng）  
很高兴认识你，又很遗憾没能陪伴你醒来，但我是真的有很重要的考试今天不得不提前离开。如果你醒来之后有觉得昨天过得还不错，那我会感到很荣幸，也期待跟你再次联系。  
我的电话：18310060316

陈立农

范丞丞咬着嘴唇试图忍住笑容，但笑意仍旧从眼角眉梢跑出来。  
他从桌面摸到了手机，想立刻将号码输进去，可惜本就剩余电量不多的手机耗了一个晚上早就停电关机。  
只好将便签纸塞进口袋里，穿好衣服准备回宿舍。

在回去的的士上范丞丞慢慢觉出冷意，脑子也昏昏沉沉起来，他一边拢着自己的大领子，好不叫太多吻痕暴露在外面，一边靠着窗户想，原来那些说第一次大多会发烧的事情是真的。  
以至于总算爬回宿舍，他只迷迷糊糊地记得将手机插上电，便一头栽在了床上，怎么都爬不起来地昏睡过去。

再迟些他被黄新淳拍醒，两个室友呱噪的声音在耳边大惊小怪，他面前睁开半只眼，看见他们便秘一样的脸色，又被扶起来喂了退烧药。  
王琳凯把他从床上拎起来要给他换衣服，他强撑着神智还记得自己身上乱七八糟的痕迹，便勉强地拍开这个室友的手，钻在被子里把衣服丢了出来。

他又睡了过去，许是退烧药起了作用，又或者这种烧本就来得快去得快。  
第二天他又恢复了精神。

王琳凯和黄新淳几乎被他折腾了一夜，这会儿还在睡。  
他套上放在床边的睡衣下了床，身后没昨天那么疼了，就是不能走太大步。

范丞丞想起陈立农留的号码，忙将充满电的手机打开，正要去翻口袋里的便签纸，却发现怎么都找不到自己那套衣服。  
往日里他们三个都不是什么勤快人，衣服都是堆积到一起最后丢进洗衣机，范丞丞没想到他就睡了一天，自己两个室友竟然转性地把他换下的衣服给洗了。  
他从半干的裤袋里掏出那张皱巴巴的纸时心里的委屈和无措都快水漫金山地溢出来，咬着嘴唇拼凑了半天，也没能从着模糊的黑色笔迹中回忆起那天看到的那串数字。

可能他跟陈立农只有一夜情的缘分。  
范丞丞暴揍了两个室友一顿之后唉声叹气地安慰自己。

>>>

“你今天还去啊？”王琳凯抓着满脑袋脏辫纠结地问。  
范丞丞弯腰绑着鞋带，明黄色的T恤让他看起来白得透明。  
他故作无谓地说：“就最后一天，今天还等不到就算了。”

这是和陈立农碰见的第8天。  
周五。  
那天晚上也是周五。

他心不在焉地开着车到那天他们下车的地铁站。  
其实他知道陈立农本不是这个站台下车的，但他实在不知道对方原本要下车的站台，在这等总比迷失在茫茫站海的强。  
尽管范丞丞知道，他在这里等到人的几率太低了。

这个站台很偏，一晚上也不会有多少个人，不论上车还是下车，连地铁站的工作人员都甚少出现。  
这是他等待的第6天。

兀自坐在长椅上，他无聊地握着手机，刷着微博，看跟前的地铁来了又走，走了又来。  
低落的情绪前所未有地萦绕着他，他不懂自己为什么会对一个一夜情对象念念不忘，大概是什么初夜情节，又或是阴错阳差的意外致使他印象深刻，绝不是什么一见钟情，深陷其中。

又一辆地铁呼啸而过，他仍旧未等到心中的人，蜷着腿盯着地板上的花纹。  
他真的再也见不到那个人了。

范丞丞想起陈立农身上的薄荷香味，想起他干净的白色T恤，想起他旧旧的钱包和那间档次还不赖的房间，想起他其实称不上技巧娴熟的吻和抱着他的有力的手臂。  
无声的遗憾和难过像雾气一样地把他包裹。  
他眼睛和嗓子都堵得难受，连眼前的手机屏幕都变得模糊，以至于连刚刚进站的那辆地铁都没能抬起头去看。

有人下了车，脚步声慢慢走近。  
范丞丞忙用手臂抹了抹眼睛，抬起头时却是那件熟悉的T恤，淡淡的薄荷香如同那一个晚上那样流水一样地朝他蔓延过来。

“你没有打电话给我诶。”陈立农在他跟前蹲下，声音还是那股子宝岛的腔调。  
“我等了你很久，每天都有看手机，我以为那天我太粗鲁了，你回去之后不高兴，还难过了很久。”

范丞丞用力摇头，但他说不出话，咬着下唇，任由男人慢慢牵住他的手。  
“但我好像误会了，”陈立农笑了一下，眼镜下面藏着的卧蚕有些可爱，范丞丞忍不住吸了吸鼻子，然后听他问：“所以，你现在是在这里等我吗？”

“我——”回应的话才蹦出一个字，声音就梗得不像话。  
范丞丞白皙的脸被粉色浸透了，眼睛湿漉漉的不断冒着水色的光泽。  
陈立农没有再追问，而是拉住他的手，在骨节上亲了亲。

“那么，我再做一下自我介绍好了。”  
“我叫陈立农，高雄人，今年大二，在A大读书，读的是摄影专业，在二班，目前成绩还不错，毕业后想在本市找工作定居，平时比较喜欢唱歌和打篮球，目前有在勤工俭学，打工的地方在过两个站的地铁站咖啡店里。”

他镜片后的眼睛弯起，好像藏进了所有的星星。  
“我觉得，我对你一见钟情，所以你要不要跟我交往看看？”

-END


End file.
